The Return of Nightmares
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: After 5 years Jade finally is out of the hospital. Hoping everything is great again. However something lurks into the shadows but what is it? Sequel to Dark Dreams Making his debut is my oc Teck S Storm. Flames will be deleted, yelled back at, ignored, reported. Can Grammer check only not sentence check


Tala here: After many years, since the last chapter of Dark Dreams, I finally decided to write an sequel. I hope ya all like it. I do the best I can with the grammar and spelling check.

Plz read Dark Dreams First.

For updates, plz check my profile

* * *

Chapter 1: Return

5 years later, was Jade finally done with lots of therapy and last month fired from the hospital. It seems that the poison Boris had used to change her personality and striking her fear to go against her friends, was put more into her system that mr Dickenson first thought when he used an antidote.

It was a few months later when she fell down in a therapy session while talking about certain problems of her past. It was than that the hospital told her, that it will take a long time to remove alll things from her system, along with certain other old wounds and cuts that had gotten infected.

Jade put her hand before her face when the early sunshine rose up against her skin. She was now 15 still under age but no experience in whatsoever. She decided to go first towards mr Dickenson, he was the only one who sought contact with her and felt hurt that the others didn't seem to feel very much interested in how it was with her.

She knew what happened and could understand that they didn't like her anymore but still hoping a little bit of life from there side would be good.

Jade gave a small sigh, remembering the fierce battle with her friend, in the end she saved her. Jade had heard she was training somewhere far away.

Many passed her by, while she walked towards the bus stop in front of the hospital.

'Didn't Mr dickenson said that I was going to pick you up.' An voice said, Jade turned around looking up. 'Tala. I , no he didn't.' She wasn't sure what to say. Tala gave a small chuckle, 'It is okay niece, I am glad you are finally feeling better.'

Jade gave a slight nod. 'You also look different.' He added. She felt an slight blush coming up. He might be right, her red hair was grown longer, and while she was in the hospital Mr Dickenson, brought some new clothes. An blue pants with an stripe t-shirt from black and red, and some black gloves.

Slowly the bus stopped, as Tala and Jade stepped in. After an half hour, they finally arrived at the office of BBA.

Mr dickenson stood in front of the grand hall of the BBA. Smiling seeing the niece and nephew walking closer towards him. Jade smiled seeing the old man, who had saved her from Boris.

'Mr Dickenson, I am so happy to see you again.' Jade shock his head. Tala gave a small nod. 'Ah yes Tala, thank you for bringing her.'

'No problem, I take my leave now.' He answered. Jade turned around. 'Your leaving already?' She let her head down, feeling sad. Finally seeing someone again and having to leave already. 'No worries Jade, I come back soon.' He winked at her and than went off.

'Come now Jade, I wanted to have a nice long talk with you.' She started following him through the grand hall. While passing down many posters, employees. While gazing around, seeing huge photo's of all beyblade teams. A few she even know, like the BlitzKreigBoys, The BBA revolution, White Tiger x, PBB All starz. As she looked at them, she sudden stopped. Mr Dickenson noticed it and stopped as well. As he walked back, looking while she stopped he sudden smiled. 'Nice seeing them again.'

Jade gave a sad smile, seeing her former team mates. Team Destination. They had a lot of fun, even how Jade acted back than. An small tear came from her face. Mr Dickenson took her hand and patted it while continuing there walk to there office.

They walked inside , as she sat down close to the desk of the chairmann. 'Jade, I am glad your back. What all happened.'  
Jade gave a big sigh. 'Well after the antidote, I still felt awful and on Tala advice I went to the hospital. There they found the poison Boris used to me, was more into blood and other places in my body. After that I went also to an special home for kids or teens like myself, to get ride of certain thoughts. Back than for me Boris was still...' Jade went silent. 'However, I still had to go to the hospital for check ups.' she slowly ended it.

The chairmann nodded a few times. 'I see, well. I have a feeling there is someone else you really wanted to see and not only your friends.' Jade blinked a few times. Not fully understanding what he meant.

He stood up and walked towards an small box. Than turning around to give it to Jade. She slowly opened the box.

'M..Medaborg.'she stammered. He was shiny and full with new bey parts. She gave the brown wolf an hug. Even though he had never talked to her. She felt she loved him.

'Thank you sir. He has been on my mind for such a long time. But I wasn't sure what happened.'

'After the battle with your friend, he laid there out of the dish. I picked it up, and hid it. As I had an feeling it had an bad influence on you. I noticed later it was Boris and not your blade.' He answered casually.

Jade hardly listen to him, feeling more happy now that her Medaborg had returned to her.


End file.
